


Serendipity

by Petrichora_Vellichor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Charlie has a crush on Pamela, Charlie works for Lyft, F/F, Lyft, Pamela needs a ride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 00:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20398306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petrichora_Vellichor/pseuds/Petrichora_Vellichor
Summary: Lyft driver Charlie cantotallykeep it together when one of her fares ends up being her crush from school...right?





	Serendipity

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: College AU, Charlie + Pamela, "you’re my Lyft driver and it turns out we’re in the same class"

_Oh fudge,_ thought Charlie as she pulled up to the curb in her yellow bug, watching as a smiling brunette approached with a wave. _It’s her, it’s the hot girl from school, crud crud cr—_

“Hi, Charlie?” the woman said, looking in through the rolled-down passenger window and holding up her phone to show the open Lyft app. 

Charlie swallowed and nodded quickly. “Hi! Yep, that’s me. You’re, uh, Pamela?”

Pamela grinned, nodding as she pocketed her phone and opened the car door to slide into the backseat. 

Charlie took a deep breath and gripped the steering wheel. _Keep it together, Bradbury. If Éowyn can face down the Witch-king, you can handle a ten-minute drive to The Roadhouse with your crush._ She exhaled slowly and pulled back into the street. _Phew. Yeah, okay, I got this._

“Say, aren’t you in my Sociology lecture?” came Pamela’s voice from the backseat.

_I don’t got this._ “Um, yeah, I think so,” said Charlie, meeting Pamela’s gaze in the rearview mirror. “Eight a.m. Monday, Wednesday, and Friday with Professor Moseley in Campbell Hall?”

“Yep,” said Pamela with a smile, and holy mother of whoa, she was even prettier up close. “She’s pretty great, right?”

“Yeah. Yeah, she’s awesome,” agreed Charlie, forcing herself to focus on the road. Of course Pamela was one of those passengers that liked to make small talk, of _course_, did Charlie really think her luck would be any different? She cast around for something interesting to say, something that would let Pamela know just how cool and open-minded she was; what she landed on was, “So um, The Roadhouse, huh? You go there often?”

“Heck yeah, best burgers in town,” said Pamela. “You know it?”

“Yeah, my friend’s family runs it. Jo. That’s my friend. But, you know, she’s just my friend, we’re not dating or anything.” _What?! Oh my god, you did_ not _just say that out loud!_ Charlie gave a nervous laugh. “Ha, I mean, of course we’re not dating, I don’t know why I said that, I mean, I like girls, but…” _Holy crap, you idiot, shut up, shut_ up_!_ “Um, I, uh, I’m going to just stop talking now, if that’s okay.”

To her surprise, Pamela laughed. “Nah, it’s fine, I don’t mind. Besides,” she added, winking at Charlie in the rearview mirror, “you’re kinda cute when you’re flustered.”

_What? Oh. OH._ “Oh,” said Charlie, feeling somewhat dazed as a hot flush crept up her neck. She licked her lips and returned the smile Pamela was giving her. “Um, thanks.”

Maybe she _did_ have this after all…

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr version of this story, if you enjoyed it and feel like sharing. :) [Serendipity](https://petrichoravellichor.tumblr.com/post/187273294022/for-the-college-au-thing-youre-my-uber-driver)
> 
> Kudos and/or comments are also greatly appreciated!


End file.
